Mello's birthdays
by Luma Shine
Summary: What happens throughout Mello's life on his birthdays. chapters leading up to his 21st birthday.
1. Mello's Birth

**A.N: I finally got an idea for Mello' birthday and this came up! I was walking home from school while writing and erasing the air [yes… I think I might take up that habit… That's how I got this idea] when I finally got this idea! And I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Death Note**

**P.S: Mello is turning 21! [D.O.B: December 13, 1989]**

**P.P.S: I'm so happy! This is my 6****th**** story :D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mello's Birth**

"Congratulations Mrs. Keehl, you have a beautiful baby boy," the doctor said. In his hands lay a crying newborn wrapped in a pale blue blanket, pale and pink with already-growing blonde hair. Mrs. Keehl was in tears of joy.

"Can I hold my baby?" she said through her quavering voice. The baby felt light in her arms. And it felt as if the baby had always belonged there.

"Sweetie, look at him," she said to Mr. Keehl who had just stepped into the room. "Isn't he beautiful?" She handed the baby to his father. Mr. Keehl looked just as proud and happy as his wife. He nodded in silent awe.

"What should we call we call him? What about Michael?"

"No… Let's give him a unique name. I know he'll grow up to be special."

"How do you know? Are you a fortune teller all of a sudden?" he mused. She chuckled and gestured for him to sit down beside her. She wanted to look at the baby properly. Taking the baby and looking at the sleeping child, she said to him:

"Let's name him Mihael," she smiled as the baby moved a little at the sound of his new name.

And so, Mihael Keehl was born.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tada! Ok, I ask that you keep reading the chapters because… Well, I have my explanation in the next chapter, actually. **


	2. Mello's Fifth

**A.N: Ok. SO what I'm doing with this is: for every birthday I write, I'll post it in a new chapter. Otherwise, the story will get far too long and it will involve a lot of scrolling. Which I also do not like… **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mello's fifth birthday**

Mello had grown splendidly over the years. He had his perfect little family that loved him very much, he had the best grades in school in the entire grade (First grade[Mello's smart, even at his young age]), and his fifth birthday was today. And he knew that his mom would make her special chocolate cake. He couldn't wait to get out of school.

When the bell finally rung, he ran to the parent pick-up and jumped into his mom's waiting car. He was met with a smiling face and a small box labeled 'Happy Birthday, Mello!'

"Thanks mom! What it is?" He asked, shaking the box. He felt a small item thump against the side.

"You'll find out soon. But down open it yet okay? Open it at your party and make sure not to lose it."

"Mmkay!" a few minutes later, they arrived at the house, or more like it, small mansion. It was a huge house, sporting a shining gate and a ginormous, gleaming, gardened yard.

"Okay sweetie. Close your eyes and I'll walk you there okay?" Mrs. Keehl covered her sons' eyes and led him to the living room, where a surprise party was waiting for her brilliant son. Reaching their destination, she uncovered his eyes and said, "Happy Birthday, Mihael."

"Surprise!"

…

"Okay Mihael, go ahead and open your present." Mello took out the small red box and opened it. Dumping the contents out of the box, he found… a collar? Then he heard it- excited barking.

"What do you think Mihael?" His dad said, holding a small white puppy. Mihael's face lit up into a smile.

"I think… I'll name him Chocolate. Hey! Isn't that… _ionic_?"

"I think you mean _ironic _sweet-heart," there was nothing that made Mr. and Mrs. Keehl happier than seeing their son so elated.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Get where I'm going now? Keep reading!**

**P.S: This is an A.U… I failed to mention that earlier… **


	3. Two days before Mello's seventh

**A.N: Alrght! 3 chapter in a row under 1 hour. I'm proud of myself :D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Two Weeks Before Mello's 7****th**** Birthday**

"Mr. Leo, could you please send Mihael Keehl to the principals' office please?" the speaker announced in the room full 6th graders. [Yeah. Mello's_ that_ good.]

"He'll be right down. Ok Mihael, here's the pass, go straight there and come back so you can finish your test." All the gifted 6th graders were required to take an assessment test to see whether they needed something more suitable for their intelligence.

"Yes, sir," Mihael replied while walking out the door. Once inside the office, Mello asked, "Um… Is something wrong sir?" The principal looked… fidgety? Anxious? Though he was running a school full of pre-teens, and in his case, one six year-old, he looked more stressed than usual. The principal gave a long sigh.

"Why don't you sit down? I think you might be here a while."

"Yes sir." He sat in the chair opposite the principals'. "Did something happen?"

"Would you like some chocolate?" He offered. He knew the boy loved chocolate obsessively.

"Thank you sir," Mello did not hesitate to eat the chocolate. Little did he know that the chocolate was drugged with a medication that would make him fall asleep. The principal knew this, of course, and had the nurse do it for the boy's, his, and the entire student body and staff own safety. Mihael was known to be a little emotional. He also knew that the drug would take effect in 15 minutes. He had to bring it out and say it at just the right time.

"Well… For one thing, you have the best grades in the entire sch- no… the entire country. The assessment you took last week was different from everybody else's. It was a potential test. And it shows that you have a lot of potential." _This is going good so far, _thought the principal. _He's already done with the chocolate bar… I'm so sorry Mihael. That I have to bring it out like this. _There was silence for about a minute.

"Oh. Well, that's great! But, does mean I'm switching classes again? I might be smart, but… it does take a little catching up." The principal chuckled.

"Yes. But not only different classes, a different school." _Yes, Mihael. You'll be going to a new school with new classes… You'll be going to new home too._

"Oh. Well I guess it's still good!" Mello shrugged. But suddenly, he felt a little tired. And he remembered about the test he was taking.

"Umm… if there's nothing else, sir, may I go back to my…" He yawned. "may I go back to my class?" The drug was working faster than he thought it would. _Then again, Mihael is only 6… Nearly 7… What a tender age. _

"Actually, there was one more thing wished to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He stifled another yawn. He couldn't help it. His eyelids felt so droopy and he fought to stay awake.

"Well, Mihael…" _The boy looks like he's just about to crash. _"Mihael…"

Mihael could scarcely hear him anymore. But he still heard those last four words.

"You parents… are dead."

Mello fell limp in the chair.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Whaddya think so far? **

**Ugh. My hands are freezing! It's friggin' 47 degrees in Florida… In case you didn't know, that's not normal Florida weather. Normal is about 70-100's... **


	4. Mello's Eight

**OK. So I really where I'm going with this :D**

**P.s: just quote I found: **

"**Always when judging**

**Who people are,**

**Remember the footnote,**

**The words 'so far." **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mello's 8****th**** birthday**

"Happy birthday… to me…" He sang gloomily. It had been a year since he was moved into this orphanage. _Orphan… That's what he was now… An orphan. _

He hated this place. If anything, Mihael wished he could've died along with his parents. But no. he had to live for their sake. They had spent their entire lives protecting him from his parents' bitter enemies. I guess being a government special agent had its problems. Especially with the Mafia. _He wouldn't let all their work go to waste…_

He walked out of the room that held him and two other boys and into the building's living room. But to his surprise, he saw that the area was empty save director of the orphanage and an old man. The old man spotted him and Mihael didn't know how the man knew his name, but he knew that he should probably go towards the mysterious man.

"Mihael, meet Mr. Quillish Wammy. He has a proposition for you." The director said to him while giving Mihael a chocolate bar. This one was not drugged however, and only served to lessen the boy's tension.

"Well, let's get to the point, shall we?" The old man smiled cheerily at Mihael. _Was this man about to adopt him?_

"Uhh… What exactly _is _going on?"

"Ok. Special services have been watching you and they notice that you do very well in school. But not just exceptionally well, you have the best grades in the country. And I'm here to offer you a home in an orphanage for the exceptionally gifted called, The Wammy's House. What do you say?" Mihael was surprised, but he wasn't stupid. According to the man, he was everything but stupid.

"Sure. I'll go." The old man smiled again.

"Very well, please go upstairs and collect your belongings. And in case you're wondering, we do have chocolate in case you feel a bit peckish."

_What a happy birthday indeed_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Two days after Mello's 8****th**** birthday**

They had landed in Winchester, England an hour ago and were now driving up the drive way of the magnificently beautiful Wammy's house. He noticed how everything looked so… homey. From the gates to the garden…

"Welcome to your new home, Mello." Oh yes. They had decided upon his name for his safety on the plane ride. Mr. Wammy opened the double doors into the building and gave him a tour, stopping at his room. "You will receive your class schedule in two weeks. Just to make sure you have enough time to get used to everything around here. And you'll have a roommate." He opened the door to reveal a redhead who looked about Mello's age playing a videogame in the middle of the room.

"Matt, meet your new roommate: Mello." The redhead looked up from his game. "I'll let you two get to know each other."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**yay! four chapter in one day! Well, I'm going to stop writing now before my hands get any colder. D: It's too cold! Brr... next chapter[s] up tomorrow!**


	5. Mello's Ninth

**A.N: I'm really sorry for not putting this up faster that I said! But, here it is! Better late than never :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mello's 9****th**** Birthday**

"Mello," someone whispered in my ear. I grunted. It was too early to be up. At least, it felt like it. And if it wasn't, I was too sleepy to care. I wanted the person to go away but they persisted.

"Mello, get up," whoever was disturbing me had raised their voice a bit and I could tell it was Matt.

"Go away, Matt," I whined. I knew it was Saturday. So, why is he waking me up? I took a peek at my alarm clock. 5:32 am. "Matt! It's too early!" I yelled in a whisper.

"But Mello… It's important," he pouted. I could almost see him with his puppy dog eyes. I sighed in defeat and sat up.

"What do you want, Matt?" I heard some rustling but I couldn't see anything. It was still dark. I reached over to turn the lamp on but Matt slapped my arm. "Ouch, Matt," Had it been anybody else, their hand would be in a brace.

"Don't turn it on yet," the rustling continued for a few more seconds and I felt Matt get up.

"Ok. Now you can turn it on." I turned the light on and there, in Matt's arms, was a large gift-wrapped box complete with a yellow ribbon. _My birthday! Don't I feel stupid? _

"Happy birthday Mello!" He grinned.

"…" I was trying to decide whether I should be mad at him for waking me up for this or touched that he remembered my birthday. … I decided.

"Thanks Matt," I smiled, genuinely. He beamed. "What is it?"

"Well, you hafta open it. Go on," he urged. I started tearing at the paper and when I finally got all the paper off, I saw, through the clear front side of the box, a very large Hershey's kiss.

"Thanks, Matt! How'd you get it?" I took the large chocolate treat out and examined it. _I wonder if it tastes better the bigger it is… _Matt was talking and I wasn't paying any attention. _Pay attention, Mello! Right! _Wait, what's that on the tag? _hmm..._ _I wonder if the tag is milk chocolate or paper… _Wait a minute.

"… and then I finally got Ro-" I interrupted him.

"Really Matt?" I turned the Kiss towards him so he could he the tag.

"Well, yeah. Cause to me, you're number 1," He smiled more. I looked at Matt. He looked serious.

"Thanks Matt…" There was silence between us for a bit until I said, "hey. Want some?" I offered the Kiss.

"Really?" It was a rare moment- me… _sharing __chocolate. _

**10:37 am, 5 hours later…**

"Hey Matt! MAttMattMattMattMatty! Matt-cat!" I yelled while bouncing on my bed. "Hey Matt! !"

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat?" Matt was jumping on his bed, across from mine, and I jumped from mine to his, successfully tackling the redhead. Unfortunately, Matt's bed wasn't against the wall and when I tackled him, we rolled off the bed and across the room, hitting the wall. Instead of crying in pain we ended up laughing.

"MattMattMattMattMatt! Let's do that again!"

"Yeah!" We both climbed on our beds but the moment he was about to jump, he collapsed. I would have jumped on his bed to wake him up, but I colapsed too, suddeny very... very... tired... And my eyes... they were so heavy... But before I was completely asleep, I heard Matt mumble something.

"hnn… Hey Mels…"

"Huh…" I was so close to passing out on this nice… comfy… bed…

"Happy birthday Mels…"


	6. Three Days Before Mello's thirteenth

**A.N: aaaah! I procrastinated through this… **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Three Days Before Mello's 13****th**

"Mello, Near, please come with me to my office," Roger called from the doorway. He looked solemn and… just like my principal did… _I don't like where this is going. _Once inside his office, he told it to us quiet bluntly. And I couldn't help myself. I found myself screaming. And all it took was one little comment from Near. Just one. I was ashamed of myself. I tried to compose myself again. But however Roger thought we could work together was of no idea to me. _Ridiculous. _

I left the room and proceeded to mine. I was getting out of this place. I was going to find Kira myself.

**...**

"Mello?" Matt walked in the room. "Mello, why are you packing?" I was going to tell it to him straight. _Don't let your emotions get a better hold of you Mello._

"I'm leaving, Matt," I stated bluntly. _There's a lot of bluntness going on today… _

"What? Why?"

"Because Matt. L is dead and I refuse to work with Near."

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." I looked up from my duffel bag and glared at him. _Please Matt. Please don't make this harder…_

"No. You're not coming." He glared back at me.

"Yes I am. And you can't stop me from not coming."

"Yes I can, Matt." I pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Just back off Matt. And you're not coming." _I was so close to breaking down and giving in to that look he was giving me. But I had to keep it together. For Matt. For his sake. _He gave me one final look of shock and sadness, it nearly broke me.

"Fine," he said. Then he turned around and walked out the room.

_I'm so sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry. _

…

Little did I know that I'd be repeating these word over and over again.


	7. A Few Years Past

**A few years past**

I'd given up everything, I'd betrayed my parents, and I left the last person I cared for. I've left Wammy's, I've joined the very thing my parents were trying to stop, and I've left Matt. And I still had the guts to continue planning in the Mafia and I still had the nerve to ask Matt for help. But you know what hurt the most? The fact that he still came. He still came after 4 years to find me in a burning building and he still stayed through all the stuff that I put him through. I tried to convince him to leave. I didn't want him, of all people, to get hurt. I would never live it down with myself if that happened. But he refused. He had a gun of his own his time and he wasn't about to back down now that he found me. Turns out, he never stopped searching.

"You know Mello? It was chaos trying to look for you."

"You still looked for me?"

"Well, yeah. Did you think I'd give up that easily?" He smirked at me. I smirked back.

"Alright. So how'd you find me?" He scoffed.

"Like I said: it was chaos. But it was by luck that I found you."

"What do you mean?" I started racking through my head to see if I left any clues. I was happy he found me. But if he found me, could Kira also?

"I might have put a tracking device in your bag," He said it so quickly I didn't catch any of the words. [**Gah! This sentence was chaos to upload. I looked back at it to see if i had any mistakes and I saw that it blanked this enctence out so I fixed it, but it still wouldn't. You see, all the words were together and I'm guessing that that's why it wouldn't let me...]**

"What?"

"I may have put… a tracking device… in your bag… as I left the room…" His hand was crawling towards his gun in the back of his shirt. _Heh. Smart thinking keeping your gun close. Its almost a shame that you have to._

"… Smart job." His hand quickly changed course and made for his neck, scratching it.

"Then I lost your signal."

"That was probably when I abandoned my bag to change. It was freezing in Washington you know? I had to buy new clothes."

"That explains the leather. And the loss of your signal."

"Well, what happened after that? How'd you find me?"

"That's when everything went downhill. You never left any traces. So I left Wammy's too and came here to Los Angeles. I had gained contact of Near and he said he might have a possible lead on you."

"That-" I stopped my urge to shoot Matt for even mentioning him. "Whatever. Continue."

"I was looking here for years and I kept finding traces of the Mafia and then they disappeared."

"That doesn't explain how you found me."

"Anyways, I was in a chocolate store-" Dang it! I really do have to be more careful. "-when i saw you. But I wasn't exactly sure. So I followed you around for a bit. Then you turned a corner and disappeared. I kept walking down the alley when those two," he pointed towards two of the Mafia members whose names I didn't bother remembering. "Tackled me down, blindfolded me and brought me here. Lucky huh?"

"Lucky indeed." There was nothing else to say about this was there? So what should I do with him? He _could _be of use to the plan… But no way was I about to put him in any danger.

"Hey Mello?"

"What," I snapped. I was a bit peeved for having my thoughts interrupted. Especially at a critical time as this. He opened his bag and pulled out a box. A gift-wrapped box with a yellow bow…

"Happy birthday."


	8. Twenty One and Feeling Good

**Twenty One and Feeling Good**

Surviving, apparently, was not that hard. I had Matt wear a bullet-proof armor and I don't see why I had him wear an armor because seriously, the Japanese weapons were not that good. Hence Matt's sentence, "Hey. When did the Japanese get such nice guns." _Sarcastic even in a time like that. _Anyways, the blood they thought they saw; not blood. Not his anyways… But that's too disturbing a matter to explain… You might be wondering about how I survived. To be honest I don't know. But I did hear that if two people write the same person's name down at the same time, they won't die. It was pure luck that I survived. _Luck…_

_Lucky that Mr. Wammy found me._

_Lucky that Matt became my friend._

_Lucky that Matt found me and forgave me._

_Lucky that I survived…_

…

"Mello, get off the computer already!"

Oh right. Better finish this. Hey? Could you blame me for wanting to celebrate a little for defeating Kira? Oh yeah. I have to give Near _some _credit. Besides the point, I'm 21 and I'm going to feel good.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tada! I'm done! Yes, it's short… And maybe not as well thought out as I wanted… Like I said, I may have procrastinated on this just a smidge. But I finished! I may look to re-write this someday. **

**HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY MELLO! AND THANK YOU TO THE ORIGINAL WRITERS OF DEATH NOTE FOR MAKING IT SO AMAZING! **


End file.
